The Log
Summary *The Log is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6) or a Legendary Chest. *It is an area damage spell with a wide radius and medium damage. *The Log costs 2 Elixir to cast. *When cast, The Log rolls through the Arena, dealing damage to any troops in its path and disintegrating after rolling for 11.6 tiles. *Any ground troops in the way will be pushed back by The Log. Strategy * As a cheap spell, The Log can be used to damage and push back multiple ground troops that come in your way, such as Barbarians or Goblins. ** The pushback mechanic is similar to the Fireball, but all troops are pushed back. ** It can be used as a counter to the Goblin Barrel, but it may be better to use other cards for this. *It can be an alternative to Arrows, due to the very similar damage and radius. **The main differences are that The Log costs one less Elixir while being unable to target air troops. As such, it might be advisable to bring other splash damage cards to deal with the likes of Minions and Minion Horde. **It can also be an alternative to Zap, as both of them have the same Elixir cost. They can both disarm the charge attacks of Prince and Dark Prince if your elixir is low or if your small units are out of rotation. However, they have slightly different effects when used. **Note that The Log will not reset a Sparky while a Zap will. **An important note is that a well placed The Log can eliminate a Princess up to one level higher than it for a positive Elixir trade. * If placed at the edge of the bridge, The Log can damage Arena Towers with reduced damage. *Remember that while it is a spell, it can only be placed on the player's side, which reduces its effectiveness in certain situations. *If a unit is walking right on the edge of the river on a player's side, the player can use The Log to push the unit over the river back to the opponent's side. This is a good way to counter slow moving units like Giants and P.E.K.K.A.s. *The Log can be an effective counter to Tombstones. If a Tombstone is at around half health, The Log can be used to attack it. The Log will destroy the Tombstone and the spawned Skeletons. *The Log + Fire Spirits can take out Three Musketeers if The Log is placed correctly. Ice Golem can be an alternative to The Log as it is easier to execute. *If the opponent places a Royal Giant in the middle, you can place The Log to the left of the Royal Giant which will cause it to be pushed to the crown tower lane and start targeting it instead. *If a Miner is placed very close to the King's Tower you can actually use the side of The Log and push the Miner towards the King's Tower, activating it. History *The Log was added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased The Log's cast time by 66% and its travel speed increased by 20%. *On 19/9/16, a Balance Update enabled The Log to knock back all ground troops. *On 20/10/16, a Balance Update increased The Log's rolling speed and distance, as well as increased its damage by 9%. *On 23/1/17 a Balance Update decreased The Log's damage by 4% as well as decreased its knockback effect (to 1 tile from 1.5 tiles). Trivia *The Log and the Graveyard are the only spells to have a Legendary rarity. *The Log and The Tornado are the only spells unlocked in the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *Unlike other spells, it can only be placed in a player's own territory. **However, it wouldn't be beneficial to place it in the enemy's territory even if it could, as a part of its rolling range would simply be wasted. *It is one of two spells that do not have a circular area of effect, the other being the Mirror which has no area of effect. **It is the only spell that rolls linearly, and the only spell that is not "launched" which can push back targets. *Just like every other Legendary card except the Miner and the Graveyard, it falls from the sky when deployed. *The card's description hints at it being created by the Lumberjack, apparently due to spilling Rage. *The Log can be seen in the menu picture for Arena 6 (Builder's Workshop) on the bottom left corner. Before The Log was introduced into the game, this log had no spikes on it. *It is one of 2 direct-damaging spell cards in which the description does not contain "Reduced damage to crown towers." but does deal reduced damage to Crown Towers, the other being Poison. *It is the cheapest Legendary card in the game and tied with Zap and Rage for the cheapest spell in the game, at 2 Elixir. it:Il Tronco de:Kampfholz ru:Бревно Category:Spell Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Builder's Workshop Cards Category:2-Elixir Cards